


Bees are our friends

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Remedies, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter is sick and Neal calls Mozzie.





	Bees are our friends

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written or getyourwordsout during the January challenge - Word Bowling. Essentially, you get ten words and then write a ten-line story with each word being on one line. My words were anxious, field, pleasure, hover, glare, hexagon, honey, camel, apricot, umbrella.

Peter eyes Mozzie **anxiously** , it is not that he doesn´t trust Mozzie, he doesn´t, but he wants to trust Neal. He got sick in the **field** and Neal drove him back home, so that is where he is now, sitting on the kitchen island while Mozzie takes out a vial out of his pocket. Neal is **hovering** over his left shoulder, like he is deciding whether or not he should stop Mozzie.

‘It is a **pleasure** that you called upon me in your hour of need, suit.’

Peter just **glares** at him, ‘what is in the vial?’

‘ **Honey** , it has antibacterial and anti-inflammatory properties.’ Neal quickly interrupts before Mozzie can start explaining.

‘Do you know why bees make a **hexagonal** honeycomb?’ Mozzie asks instead.

Neal walks past Peter and hands Mozzie an **umbrella** , ‘didn´t you have that appointment?’

‘Fine, I won´t tell you about the healing powers of **apricots** , remember you called me, not the other way around. Now if you excuse me, I have to see a guy about a **camel.** ’


End file.
